Different Feelings, Different Stories
by sUrReNdErEd LiFe
Summary: ByakuyaxRukia    This is after Hueco Mundo arc xD
1. First Feelings

Rukia slid open the tategu and without looking in front of her, she immediately bowed her head.

"Nii-sama, we have not received any orders. What are your instructions?" she questioned with utmost respect.

When she raised her head, her eyes widened at the sight of what lay before her. Kuchiki Byakuya had just finished his shower and was taking a step out of the bathroom. Only a towel, which was wrapped around his waist, covered his body. His hair was dripping and his skin glistened under the rays of the evening sun which shone from outside. Rukia could not help but admired his fit and muscular body. Shaking herself awake to reality, she apologized repeatedly and ran off with a slight blush on her face.

While Byakuya understood her reaction and hid a smile, Rukia felt her heart beating more rapidly, and she found difficulty breathing.

"What is this feeling? This tingle of excitement, together with a tint of nervousness…I just…I just can't explain it…" She was walking back to her room and felt her head spinning just from that train of thoughts.

One step wrong and she found herself lying in someone else's warm and muscular arms.

"Nii-sama?" she murmured, her mind blank for a split second.

"Yo! Watch where you are going…I swear, you have changed ever since you returned from the real world. I can't say how, but you really have…" Renji's voice echoed throughout the Kuchiki mansion.

Rukia punched Renji's face. "BAKA! It was just an accident. And here I am, saying that you have not even changed ever since I met you… Don't assume, Renji, don't talk before thinking." She placed her hands on her hips.

Renji rubbed his face, the now reddened spot where Rukia had hit just a few seconds ago. "Your punches are getting stronger. Does that mean that I have to try to defend myself now? U may be a lady, Kuchiki Rukia, but mind you! Someday…sooner or later…you WILL get it from me! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Renji shook his clenched fist at Rukia's face and smirked.

Renji then remembered his purpose in coming that way. He cleared his throat and tried to talk in an authoritative voice. "I am extremely sorry but I have no time for chit-chat. I am going to see Kuchiki Taicho to ask him if we have received any commands. Talking about commands, Soul Society seems so peaceful…So quiet…Absolutely no trouble…"

"Well, almost…" He added after a quick glance at Rukia's fist.

Before Renji could add anything else, Rukia ditched her poor, confused friend, and went red in the face. She dashed off hurriedly making sure that he did not notice the change in her face when Byakuya's name was mentioned.

When she reached her room, Rukia put her hand over her chest. She could feel her heart going wild beneath her clothes, deep inside. Her lips were dry, the back of her legs were sweaty and her legs felt like jelly, on the verge of giving way.

"What is happening to me??? Why am I feeling this way? Why…" She then looked up to face the ceiling, eyes brimming with tears, lips quavering. "Why Nii- sama?" Millions of questions raced through her mind like wild horses.

Before heading out for dinner, Rukia tied her hair up and changed into a more comfortable outfit, denim jeans and a flowery blouse. Inuoe had helped to pick them out when they both were doing last minute shopping before she left for Soul Society. Inuoe had also bought her a few dresses, two leather pants…(knowing inoue, well, let's just end the never- ending list here, shall we?)

During dinner, Rukia dared not look at Byakuya's face in fear of what might happen next. All those confused feelings…feelings which she had hoped she would never experience for the one person whom she respected and looked up to like a brother, had caused her to lose her appetite. Byakuya, on the other hand, could not take his eyes off Rukia. He noticed a slight difference in her.

"Is it just me, or has Rukia become more feminine ever since she returned from the real world? Hmph! I guess Orihime is the main reason behind her change…" Byakuya wondered.

"Umm…Nii-sama?" Rukia gathered up all her courage to face the person whose gaze was now locked onto hers. "Do have any orders received yet? Soul Society seems to have settled down now. Should we check on the outskirts of Rukongai for any problems?"

Silence.

"Let us just be patient and wait till we receive an order. Don't trouble Kuchiki Taicho with all these questions which are of no use," Renji answered on behalf of his captain.

Rukia glared at him. She gave him the 'I did not ask you so why don't you mind your own business' look. Renji understood what Rukia was trying to tell him and gave her an apologetic expression. Both then turned their heads to look at Byakuya, who seemed to be deep in thought. He had the look of a person whose mind was far away, in another world…a world of his own.

"Is this right? Should I really be having these kinds of feelings towards her? After all, Hisana was my wife…After she died, a promise was made…A promise that meant a lot to her…A promise…which is allowing her to be resting in peace at this very moment…that I would take good care of her sister…But now…Should I be doing this? I have fallen prey to her sister. I…I…I don't know what to do anymore…My fate is sealed. It can't be changed. My destiny lies in front of my very own two eyes. I shall walk towards it…at a normal pace…I shall let fate…bring me there…" Byakuya let out a small sigh. He excused himself, and walked towards his room. He felt the many pairs of eyes on his back while he was walking out of the door.

Throughout the corridor, he felt a familiar presence watching his back.

"Rukia…" He whispered to himself and shook his head, a smile widening on his face.

"Good night, confused kitten…" He muttered to himself.

It had been a long day, and he was tired.

* * *

The next day, Rukia was ordered to see Byakuya. Rukia slid open the tategu and this time after making sure he was right in front of her, she bowed her head, showing her respect.

"Close the door, Rukia and come, sit here," Byakuya pointed at the place directly in front of him.

Rukia did as she was told. As usual, her heart was thumping violently and she took occasional deep breaths to calm herself. Byakuya noticed this and gave her a weird look. Rukia did not look directly at his face, afraid that her body might go out of control.

"What do you think of me, Rukia? Personally, what feelings do you have for me? Be honest with yourself, I want nothing but the truth," Byakuya still had the expressionless face put on.

Rukia was taken aback by his question. She wondered if there was a trick behind, and whether she should be careful.

"Nii- sama…" After a brief pause, she went on. "You are most respected in Soul Society. You are a caring Taicho, and everyone, including me, truly looks up to you. Also...I…"

Rukia instantaneously prevented herself from going on, in fear of her true feelings inadvertently slipping out of her own mouth.

"Also…? Don't you have anything else to say? I see…Thank you for your time. You are dismissed." Byakuya stopped whatever he was writing and looked up to face Rukia's bewildered face.

Rukia felt his gaze penetrating her thoughts hidden in the back of her mind. Shaking that chilling thought away, she bowed once again and walked towards the tategu.

"Rukia…" Byakuya murmured.

Rukia froze in her position at the sound of her name.

"You can trust me…"

Baffled, she turned around to see Byakuya. She was even more flabbergasted when she caught him with a small smile on his face.

"H…Hai!" Rukia managed to force herself to answer.

"Did he really mean that? Did he just say what I heard? He makes it sound like…STOP!!!" She strained herself to stop thinking from that angle.

As she slid open the tategu, she felt a cool breeze and something cold and smooth touched her right check. When she turned behind, Byakuya was still in his original position. He had not moved an inch.

"What am I thinking? Nii-sama wouldn't do anything like that. I most definitely must not even think of having such unnecessary feelings for Nii-sama. I respect him. That is all. It's just me…" Rukia tried to bring her thoughts to an end before they got ridiculous.

However, her efforts were unsuccessful as the other side of her, the side which craves for Byakuya's touch, entered.

"Nii-sama kissed me…STOP IT! Nii- sama had actually done it…STOP IT! Nii- Sama… STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!" With a never- ending argument going on the inside of her head, Rukia slid the tategu close behind her before Byakuya could actually see her turning red.

In the room, Byakuya was now grinning.


	2. UNEXPECTED!

A hell butterfly flew past. Byakuya allowed the butterfly to gently land on his finger and pass him the message it was assigned to dispatch. His eyes opened wide for a moment too soon and Rukia, who was watching him closely from the corner of her eye, realized that something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong.

"Rukia, may I speak with you for a moment?" Byakuya questioned Rukia as the butterfly fluttered away.

"H…Hai!" Rukia straightened her back as she rendered speechless.

As the two excused themselves from dinner and walked out into the corridor, Renji was doubtful. He suspected that there was a dilemma.

Once the couple was alone in Byakuya's room, there was utter stillness. It was then, when Byakuya broke the silence.

"Rukia…"He started off, his black eyes, deep with concern, looked pitifully at Rukia's face.

"I'm sorry…I just received word that…" He hesitated for a moment, uncertain of whether he should go on. However, since it was Rukia's closest friend, he had no choice but to proceed and finish off his sentence.

"Inuoe Orihime has finally…met her fate…Her soul was devoured by a Menos Grand_é. It seems that if only the substitute shinigami had turned up to eliminate the hollow a few seconds earlier, she would have survived. I…I am sorry, Rukia…" He finished his sentence reluctantly._

Rukia could not believe her ears. Her eyes brimmed with tears as the once standing woman, fell on her knees.

"I…I…INUOE!!!" She shouted her heart out as tears trickled down her cheeks and fell onto her hand which lay shuddering on her lap.

Byakuya empathized with her in her grief. Byakuya kneeled, wrapped his hands around her trembling, small body and pulled her close to him. She leaned onto his chest as tears continued flowing down her cheeks. Using her fist, she pounded his chest, displaying her depression.

"I am truly sorry, Rukia..." Byakuya whispered in her ear and tenderly stroked her hair.

"After all she had done for me…Why? WHY??? WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO HER??? WHY TO INUOE???"

More tears.

"People do pass on. Everyone does…but…Inuoe's death was…unexpected. We can't change the past but we can look towards the future…" Byakuya tried his best to console the one he loves from the bottom of his heart.

She breathed deeply and took in Byakuya's faint, cocoa-like scent.

"He smells… nice…Is this really how he smells like? I…I have never been this close to Nii-sama before…" Rukia wondered.

"Nii-sama…" she whispered.

She looked up, only to find herself gazing into Byakuya's deep, black eyes. Byakuya leaned close, his face inching nearer. As their lips grazed, Rukia felt warmth flowing into her.

"His lips…they are warm and soft…Nii-sama…" Rukia thought.

Her eyes closed slowly, teardrops still rolling down.

Just then, reality struck her. Gently pushing herself away from Byakuya, she apologized and dashed off without another word.

Upon reaching her room, Rukia fell on her knees again. She touched her small, quavering lips lightly; unsure of whether she is in reality or in a dream. She was indeed hoping that it was the latter.

A small smile emerged on her face.

Just then, a side of her, the side which respects Byakuya and does not wish to have any other feelings for him, refused to accept as true that her Nii-sama has feelings for her.

"NO! NO, I CAN'T! I CANT DO THIS! I RESPECT HIM…this…this isn't how I wanted it to turn out…I never thought…that my life would take such a turn…"Rukia tried to shake her thoughts away.

She couldn't bring herself to accept reality…

"Inuoe…"

* * *

Back at Byakuya's room, someone was feeling heartbroken. Heartbroken that the one he had secretly loved for thousands of years had finally left him, for the one person he never expected her to run to. Upon seeing everything from the tiny crack in the window, Renji was on the verge of tears. For the first time.

"Orihime died? Furthermore defeated by a hollow? That is unbelievable! And now Rukia…and Kuchiki Taicho…are together? Is this…am I seeing things? It…It can't be…How???" Renji frantically searched his thoughts for an answer.

There was none.

Watching his best friend weeping in the arms of his captain, Renji first assumed that Byakuya was just trying his best to console her. However, as the couple's lips came into contact, he was proved wrong. He could not bear to watch anything more. In the end, as he forced his eyes open, he observed Rukia running away.

Renji recalled his childhood moments with Rukia, when they were together as friends, and they could do anything they pleased. But ever since Renji set his eyes upon her, his thoughts were set upon one and only one person. Rukia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rukia was taking a short nap, Renji was writing a poem, conveying his love for her. Sadly, he did not have the courage to approach her and confess his true emotions. He had not gone up to her bravely to pass her the touching poem, one that many girls would want their loved ones to give them.

This is how the poem went.

_The moment my eyes spied you,_

_I knew from the bottom of my heart,_

_That you were the one for me…_

_Since that fateful day,_

_I could never once,_

_Get your face out of my mind._

_Since then,_

_You were haunting me in my dreams,_

_Day and night._

_Your lips,_

_Your eyes,_

_Your teeth,_

_Your hands, _

_Your fingers,_

_Your everything…_

_You are perfection._

_Your beauty exceeds that of the sunset,_

_You are the most beautiful thing,_

_Which has ever existed,_

_On the face of this planet._

_Till now, I never had the courage,_

_To stand tall,_

_And confess the truth,_

_One that I had kept hidden,_

_For several months…_

_I love you!  
I love you more than anything!_

_Whenever I'm by your side,  
I feel like holdin your hands,_

_Our fingers intertwined,_

_Holding your face in my hands,_

_I want to kiss you,_

_Oh so delicately,_

_Taking in every single moment._

_I want to hold you close,_

_Smell your herb- scented hair,_

_Feel your warm breath on my face,_

_And never let you go._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All his burning desires, had been penned down on that one meaningful poem, one that meant so much to him. Even now, he still had it with him, hidden under his shinigami uniform, near his heart, where his genuine feelings for Rukia lies.

All those feelings…all those efforts…had gone down the drain, all thanks to the person whom he respected more than his own life. In a certain way, he felt happy for Rukia that she had finally found someone to love. However, the thought that his 'first love' had found another to be devoted to, shattered his heart into a million pieces.

A tear trickled down his cheek.

Quietly, he returned to his room, using shunpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------

The poem was not copied from anywhere, I write romance poems during my free time and that was one of my 'collection'. Hope you enjoyed my 2nd chapter. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! ;)


	3. Feelings Revealed

"Kuchiki Taicho…" Renji stammered to finish off his question. "Do you…do you love R…Rukia?"

Byakuya was taken aback by his query but he did not show his surprise.

"Why a sudden interest in my personal life, Renji?" he asked Renji back, cooly.

"Taicho! Please do not lie to me any longer! I saw everything… everything that happened between you and Rukia in your room yesterday. I…I was just curious to know what had happened which had caused you to talk to Rukia in private so I followed you, without your consent. What do I see in the end? You and…"

"So you were tagging along me all the while…I see. That is very disrespectful of you Renji. This kind of attitude isn't what I want from my vice- captain. Do keep that in mind." Byakuya cut Renji off before he could complete his sentence.

"He is acting rather coldly today. Wait! What am I thinking? This is Kuchiki Taicho I am talking about. He is always like that… =_= " Renji reminded himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------(Previous Day)-------------------------------------------------------------

_At the sight of the couple kissing, Renji could not bear to watch anymore. He could literally feel his heart breaking. This feeling he had never felt before…this painful sadness…it felt like someone was stabbing his chest a thousand times. _

_As he returned to his room, traumatized by the scene he had just witnessed._

"_Why…why is this happening to me? Why Kuchiki Taichou?" Thoughts raced through his mind like wild horses. "What do you find in him, Rukia?..."_

"If you really do want to know Renji, then I have no choice but to tell you. Yes, I do love Rukia. Do not tell her this yet though. Her feelings for me are still befuddled. She can't seem to realize that this is not brotherly-love anymore…Its more than that…I guess she still thinks of me as her brother."

"Taichou…" Renji's voice trailed away.

"Now that you have acquired your answer, do you mind leaving me alone for a moment or so?" He asked frostily.

Without uttering another word, Renji turned and walked towards de tategu.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that Rukia has gotten together with Taichou. After all, he does look pretty good-looking…unlike me, who looks the total opposite of innocent and quiet…" He sighed.

As Renji slid the tategu close behind him, Byakuya finally looked up. He needed a bath…a hot one…to relieve him.

"Now another person knows…"

--------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! To be honest though, I had exams so I had to stop being distracted for the time being. However, only yesterday did my exam finish and now I am free! *grins*

Aaaaanyways, this chapter was kept short cos 2 wks ago, I finished half of this chapter before I stopped and then when I continued after 2 wks, I totally forgot my ideas. Don't worry though, nxt chap will be posted very soon…Don't forget to review, kayz?

XD


	4. Meeting Once Again

Rukia slid open the tategu and upon seeing Byakuya seated in front of her, she immediately bowed her head. Rukia once again dared not look directly at Byakuya, fearing that something unpredictable might happen to her body once again. Especially after what had happened on the previous day.

"Nii-sama, Ukitake Taichou has given me permission to go to the real world and meet up with Ichigo. I want to discuss about…" she hesitated for a brief moment. "Inuoe's death. I want to know what happened fully. I have come here to inform you about my departure. I will return by today, latest tomorrow."

Silence.

Before she knew it, she is enfolded in Byakuya's arms.

"Rukia…Be safe…I don't know what I will do without you…You are all that I have…" He whispered in her ear.

"Nii-sama…"

Rukia tried to break free from his embrace but he was gripping on her so tightly that her efforts were unsuccessful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am gonna go out and have some fun with my ladies…" Kon said.

He was as hyper as ever.

"Do what you want. I don't know why I even put up with you nowadays…" Ichigo answered, not giving a damn about that toy in front of him.

Just then, his ceiling light fell to the ground, and Rukia jumped down.

"**WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND COMING INTO MY ROOM THROUGH MY CEILING?**" Ichigo barked.

"Nee-san!" The _perverted_ plush toy was practically flying towards Rukia. "You came back for me!"

"Shuddup! Go and _'have some fun with your ladies'_!"

Pushing Kon to the ground, she stepped on it mercilessly.

"Nee-san, you are the only one for me…" Kon answered, wriggling and trying to get his body out from under Rukia's feet.

"I did not come here to play games, Kon." She turned to look at Ichigo, who was sitting on his bed, still grumbling about his broken lamp. "I want to know about Inuoe's death. What happened? Fill me in with every detail, not leaving a single thing out."

Upon hearing Rukia, the room plunged into silence.

Everyone knew that this was a matter of the wounded, which included Ichigo and Rukia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything had been explained in detail. The matter has been cleared.

However, time cannot be reversed and death cannot be undone. It was too late to cry. But Rukia could not hold back any longer. Rukia turned her head, avoiding Ichigo's gaze and wept. She could not control her sadness…after all, Inuoe was the first ever true friend she has had in many, many years. One cannot blame her for her emotional imbalance.

Before she knew it, Ichigo's arms were slithering around her like snakes and she turned to look at him, startled.

Ichigo, slowly wrapped his hands around her small body, and pulled her close.

"I am sorry, Rukia…If only I had reached there earlier…You would have been able to see her smiling face…I…I…I had thought it was Inuoe and she was strong to protect and I guess…I got carried away with that mindset. I never expected the hollow she was facing to be that powerful…" his voice faded away as he continued stroking Rukia's hair.

"Ichigo…" Rukia was sobbing so hard that she could not bring herself to speak up.

Ichigo pulled away to make some distance between them and then lifted her chin up using his hand, so that Rukia was gazing directly into his brown eyes.

Their lips inched closer and closer. As they were interlocked in a soft kiss, Rukia's eyes closed slowly.

It was a déjà-vu. The same thing had happened previously with Byakuya. At the thought of him, Rukia gently pulled herself away from Ichigo.

"Rukia…forgive me…" Ichigo apologized. "I don't know what got into me. I'm sorry..."

"It's ok…I…I am fine…" That was all she could say.

-------------------------------------------------------(After some time)-------------------------------------------------------

After wishing Ishida and Chad her best regards, Rukia opened the Senkei gate, to return to Soul Society.

"NEE-SAN! DON'T LEAVE ME! LET ME COME WITH YOU!" She could hear Kon crying.

Bidding her human friends farewell, she entered the gate which closed behind her.

"I myself am reluctant to leave…Stay safe my friends…and sayo nara Inuoe…I will never forget you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Haiz…Sry for the very short chapter again…Gimme some time and I will regain my fan-fiction writing mood. Exams srsly make me loose all my data! *cries* Anyways, nothing much actually happens between Ichigo and Rukia. Just take it like he lost control of his body and he didn't know how to console her so he hugged her. Next chap will be up in 2days max. I have a lot of time on my hands now that exams are over! *jumps for joy***_

_**O yeahs, dun forget to review kayz? xD**_


	5. Confession

Rukia gulped as Byakuya's face edged closer and closer. She felt... afraid. Her foot stepped back, finding more space behind her. She moved the other foot back. She was eventually backing up, and Byakuya still came closer. Closer. Closer. Closer.

Horror gripped Rukia as her heel bumped against a wall. Dead end. Her fingers scratched the wall as Byakuya continuously came closer and closer. His eyes did their trick on her and she was instantly paralyzed. Her heart was in jail behind her ribs; trying to pound its way through. She swallowed again.

"Nii-sama..."

Byakuya's hand flew past her face and slammed the wall, a few centimeters away from her face. He leaned so close to her that their chests were touching one another. He was staring into her eyes, gloomily.

"Do you…do you have feelings for him?" He whispered so faintly that Rukia could barely make out what he was saying.

Rukia's eyes opened wide at his question.

"Is he referring to…Ichigo? About what happened in his house yesterday? But …how would he know?" She was puzzled.

"Who….who are you talking about, Nii-sama? I don't…I don't understand…"

"Don't play with me, Rukia! Ichigo…I'm talking about Ichigo! When you went to his house yesterday…what happened there…I know what happened!"

"Nothing happened. I don't have any feelings for him…How do you know what happened? Did you…did you follow me?" Rukia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Byakuya was taken aback by her question. He did not know how to answer her. How was he to make Rukia understand his true love for her?

Tracing his finger down from her lips to her neck, he used his other hand and gripped her shoulder. The minute it did he could feel it shudder. He leaned forward, so that his lips were right beside her ear, and whispered, "I love you, Rukia."

At those words, Rukia's back straightened.

"Nii-sama…"

Before she could say anymore, her words were cut off by a passionate kiss. This time, however, she did not pull away. Instead, she closed her eyes and savored the moment. She believed that his love for her was true…and it was so.

After some time, Byakuya pulled away reluctantly.

"My love for you…is unbreakable," he went on. "I want an answer from you…an honest one…about your feelings towards me. I will give you a day to think about it…"

Rukia then walked out of his room, breathing heavily. She still could not bring herself to accept his feeling towards her.

"Finally…She knows…" Byakuya reflected contentedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukia has just returned from the real world, her questions answered.

As she took stepped into Soul Society once again, she spotted Renji, tapping his feet nervously.

"Yo, Renji!" She walked up to him.

Before she knew it, Renji clutched her shoulders and looked at her pitifully.

"Rukia, do you know where Kuchiki Taicho has gone? I can't seem to find him anywhere!"

"Did you check his room?"

"Yes…"

"His whole mansion?"

"Already did it…I went back and forth countless times…"

"How about the 6th squad's barracks?"

"I missed that out…Thanks Rukia!" Renji dashed off.

Smiling, she shook her head and walked towards the Kuchiki mansion.

"I'm just gonna check Nii-sama's room again…" Muttering to herself, she slid open the tategu.

However, the room was empty. Just then, she felt a cool breeze of wind from outside. Turning to look behind, she saw Byakuya standing outside. Walking into his room, he closed the tategu close behind him.

What happened two days ago, in this exact same room, replayed in her mind. With that, she started to panic…afraid of what might happen.

"Oh no…We are alone…in his room…and he is walking towards me slowly…What have I gotten myself into?" She thought to herself.

Byakuya locked it and started walking small, slow steps towards her. Rukia started walking backwards, in sync with Byakuya's.

"Nii-sama…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just then, she caught sight of Renji walking towards her.

"Rukia! He is not there! What now? What do I do?" Renji asked upon sighting Rukia.

"Oh, Renji! He's in here…Sorry about that!" she said with an embarassed smile, scratching the back of her head with her right hand.

"Rukia…You seem rather…different from before….Did…did anything happen?"

"Huh? You must be working too much! Nothing happened, nothing at all! I'm fine!" Rukia stammered, unable to answer him truthfully and patted his head nervously.

"Rukia…it happened again didn't it?" Renji had a strong temptation to ask her face-to-face.

However, he resisted that temptation. He truly did not want to hurt his best friend, who was still recovering from the hurt of losing a dear one. However, she was not alone. Renji was hurt too…on the inside…but not for the same reason.

"Rukia…why won't you tell me the truth already? Why are you keeping me in the dark about your relationship?" He wanted to ask more questions…but he couldn't bring himself to. "Such a coward I am…"

Renji then walked off, towards Byakuya's room. Rukia was left alone.

"You love me…Nii- sama, why me? Why me of all people? What do I have in myself?" She clutched her chest.

She walked away, towards her room, only to accidentally bump into Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, I am sorry!"

"Rukia…it's ok. Is Kuchiki Byakuya in?"

"Hai! Err…don't mind me asking…but why are you actually here? I rarely do see you here in the Kuchiki mansion."

"Why do you ask…" he sighed heavily. "Matsumuto is inviting all the captains and vice- captains to a sake- drinking party…I am here to invite him on behalf of her."

"Couldn't she just have come here on her own?"

"She is lying down on the couch, drunk, even now. She still hasn't finished her paperwork, yet she is so carefree...I give up on her..."

"I see. I guess that is expected from your vice- captain who loves nothing else but drinking…"

"I can't agree any more…" Toshiro nodded in agreement.

The two then went separate ways.

--------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yo! I guess I updated it earlier than I had expected. So…Byakuya has confessed his feelings and Rukia is gonna think about it. Next chap may be updated later cos my I am gonna go to school so…yeahs. Forgive me…**_

_**Don't forget to review! xD**_


	6. Decisions

_**(This chapter is through Rukia's eyes)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tracing his finger down from my lips to my neck, Nii-sama used his other hand and gripped my shoulder. The minute it did I shuddered and my neck hairs stood on their ends. He leaned forward, so close, that his lips were right beside my ear, and whispered, "I love you, Rukia."

My back straightened at those words.

"Nii-sama…" My voice trailed away.

Before I could say anymore, my words were cut off when his lips sealed my own. This time, however, I did not pull away. I closed her eyes and savored the moment instead. I believed him…

After some time, Nii-sama pulled away.

Wiping his lips with the back of his right hand, "My love for you…is unbreakable," he went on. "I want an answer from you…an honest one…about your feelings for me. I will give a day to think about it…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching my room, I started to make the decision which would change my life. Forever.

"Oh, why did he have to make it so hard for me? Why is it that whenever, I face him, the heat radiating from my face is unbearable and my heart starts going wild? Is it possible…that I love him too?" These thoughts kept on haunting me.

Surprising enough, so did Nii-sama's face. Ever since we first kissed…his face had always been in my dreams. Whenever I see him, I get goosebumps. I did not know what to do…but now, his confession…it has made me realize that…this feeling that I hold for him…this feeling which I could never comprehend…is called love.

It wasn't puppy love…neither was it a crush… Nii-sama loved me back and this proved it.

Reality then hit me like lighting. Wait! What the hell am I even thinking? I can't love him! I can't love…my own brother!

However…he did love me. He loved me first…does that mean…our brother- sister relationship makes no difference? At all?

No! I can't do this! I just can't! It doesn't feel right…

It was like a debate taking place inside of me, between the side which accepted and returned Nii-sama's feelings and the side which was unsure on whether I should acknowledge his confession.

What now? My head started to ache from all those judgments. I still could not pick a side. How was I to, especially when Nii- sama…was my…my very own brother ?

Oh, but wait! He is not my biological brother. So, it should not make a difference. Or should it…?

I love him…Whenever I am beside him, I just lose control of my body…I can't even look at Nii-sama in the eyes. Isn't love the only explanation for all this? Doesn't this only prove that I return his feelings?

Now, I was just plain confused and tense. Never once had I actually fallen in love. Never. This was the first time…and just my luck, it had to be Nii-sama. I did not know how to handle this…at all! Oh my…what mess have I gotten myself into?

A tomboy. Yes, that is exactly what I am. I do not know how to handle all this…girls' matters. I don't want to either…I am what I am and no one could change that. No one. Not even Nii-sama. Or so I hope…

I yawned. It was getting late, and I needed my rest. It had been a long day…long indeed.

Tomorrow…yes, tomorrow…things will change. For the better or the worse, I do not know. What I do know, is that this will affect me. Greatly.

The clock was ticking with every passing second…the countdown to the huge change in my life had begun…

--------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------

_**OMG! SO SHORT! I AM SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! *sigh* Will be getting back our exam papers soon enough so…my freedom for using the computer will run out any moment cos I know I sucked at almost every paper.**_

_**Lemme just say tis…**_

_**The clock was ticking with every passing second…the countdown to the huge failure in my life had begun…**_

_**Anyways, my next chapter I can't say how long I will take to write it. Forgive me if I take it really long but I have valid reasons. I already mentioned them above so…yea.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! xD**_

_**I'm high…for the time being…before my whole life goes to waste all thanks to my horrible exams. Wish me luck! **_


	7. A True Friend Indeed

_**(This chapter is through Byakuya's eyes)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tracing my finger down from her lips to her neck, I used my other hand and gripped her shoulder. The minute it did I could feel it shudder and I knew she was surprised. I leaned forward, ever so closely so that my lips were right beside her ear, and whispered, "I love you, Rukia."

"Nii-sama…" Her voice trailed away.

Before she could say anymore, I pressed my lips upon her very own. This time, surprisingly, she did not pull away.

After some time, I pulled away reluctantly. Oh, how I wanted this moment to last…this very moment where we were left alone…together…in my room.

Wiping my lips with the back of my right hand, "My love for you…is unbreakable," I went on. "I want an answer from you…an honest one…about your feelings for me. I will give a day to think about it…"

I watched her walk away slowly. I knew that she would make the right decision…something inside of me…it just gave me that positive feeling.

The time has come for her to make the decision…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My vice- captain is expecting you to be there."

Those were the only words I caught from what Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th squad, had just come to inform me.

Something about a sake- drinking party… I nodded, acknowledging his invitation, even though I did not grasp his every word. Ever since Rukia left my room, I was deep in thought. Part of me was glad that she had finally understood the feelings I hold for her. However, another side of me was nervous…

"Would she accept me for who I am? Would she return my feelings?" These thoughts haunted me.

I figured out that since we were not related by blood…it would be fine…if our ties as a brother and sister…could develop into a more…stronger relationship…

Is that wrong? Is it wrong in any way to fall in love with my deceased wife's sister?

I…I can't control myself anymore…I am afraid that…if I get anymore closer to Rukia…I might lose control of my body…and it will act on its own. I love her…

I love her _too_ much…

How could this have happened? How did my love for her develop to become such a burning desire? I…I don't know what to do anymore…

-Few hours later-

Why am I even attending this party? Never once did I drink…

Oh yea, I needed to wash my fears away…my fears which built up as from this relationship as every day went by slowly…

As I walked towards the 10th squad's barracks, my hands were clenched.

"Kuchiki Taicho! What a surprise to see you here! I did not even expect you to attend this party!" Matsumuto put her arm around my shoulder and giggled while her breasts jiggled. In her other hand, she held a jar filled with sake.

Obviously…this is Matsumuto we are talking about…the woman who loves to do nothing else but drink. When given the opportunity, she would drink till she was sick. That was how she worked, till now.

Before I could comment on anything, she pushed a jar of sake into my hands and walked away to join the other vice- captains. I looked around the room, where I found Ukitake and Kyōraku seated on the far left side of the room, chatting happily.

Upon sighting me, they beckoned to me. As I walked towards them, I put on my normal poker face. I sat beside Ukitake who asked what I was doing at this kind of place.

"Kuchiki Taicho, I never expected to see you in these kinds of parties. There must be a side of you which we don't know about, eh?" Kyōraku asked jokingly.

I kept my mouth shut.

Taking a sip from the jar, the sake which entered my mouth tasted rather… bitter. However, I could stand it. Emptying the jar, I suddenly felt giddy. After all, it was my first time drinking sake and I was not used to the after- effects.

Damn it.

The next thing I knew…darkness.

-Few _MORE_ hours later-

I opened my eyes slowly…once my vision was focused, I realized that I was staring right at Renji's concerned eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, confused.

Just then, everything came back to me.

"Kuchiki Taicho, I carried you back to your room after you fainted from drinking just one jar of sake. I was there too, but I doubt you even noticed me" Renji spoke.

I nodded, and sat up straight.

"Renji…do you mind me asking you a few questions?" I asked. I wanted to clear a few of my doubts and this was a great opportunity for me to do so.

Renji shook his head.

"Are you okay with me having a relationship with your best friend?...and your first love…"

Renji's eyes opened wide a moment too soon. He then avoided Byakuya's gaze and looked to the ground.

"I know, Renji…I know that you have a crush on her…" I added.

"Taicho…You make Rukia happy. When she is happy, I am happy too. In other words…please let her smile last…and never let another drop of tear fall from her eyes…I will be at peace as I want the best for her…" he replied, tears welling in his eyes.

He then looked up at me, with a smile on his face.

"Anyways, you need to rest. I will see you tomorrow. Good night…"

As the tategu closed behind Renji, I let out a small sigh.

"Good night…" I whispered.

Tomorrow…the truth will be unfolded.

Yes, tomorrow…

-END-

_**OMG! I AM DYING! I DID NOT DO WELL FOR MY EXAMS…AT ALL! **_

_**You people should know what I mean…my freedom is gonna be taken away! NOOOOOOOOOOO! *falls down onto knees slowly and dramatically* Which also means that I will update my chapters MUCH MUCH later than usual. My ideas are also running out so…good time to think, eh?**_

_**Don't forget to do the usual reviewing…really appreciate it. **_

_**(fyi, I am supposed to be doing maths exercise book but I feel bad for updating late and so I took this opportunity, whr my parents still haven't returned home, to write tis chap in 15min. Forgive me if there are mistakes… xD)**_

_**The holidays are here and I am going overseas soon for some time. I am bringing my laptop don't worry…but I am not sure if I can get any connection. I will try my best to do as many chaps as I can so…yea! CHAO! xD**_


	8. Final Verdict

_**(This chapter is through Rukia's eyes)**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tracing his finger down from my lips to my neck, Nii-sama used his other hand and gripped my shoulder. The minute it did I shuddered and my neck hairs stood on their ends. He leaned forward, so close, that his lips were right beside my ear, and whispered, "I love you, Rukia."

My back straightened at those words.

"Nii-sama…" My voice trailed away.

Before I could say anymore, my words were cut off when his lips sealed my own. This time, however, I did not pull away. I closed my eyes and savored the moment instead. I believed that I could trust him…

After some time, Nii-sama pulled away.

Wiping his lips with the back of his right hand, "My love for you…is unbreakable," he went on. "I want an answer from you…an honest one…about your feelings for me. I will give you a day to make your final decision…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes to bid welcome to this new day. Yes…a new day indeed.

What now? Oh…right! My answer…my answer to whether I truly return Nii- Sama's feelings…and…my answer to my future.

Nii- sama… In the end, am I really in love with you?

Let me calculate the answer…

Can I stand it when you are away from me?

NO

Do I want you to be taken away from me?

NO

Do I want to be with you always?

YES

Do I enjoy kissing you?

Oh my god…can't believe my answer but…yes I do… .

I just dug my own grave…Oh man! What have I gotten myself into? Hanging my head with shame, a tear trickled down my cheek. How was I to convey my feelings to him? Won't I lose my pride as his sister?

I…Do I have a choice in this? Do I have to? Do I even have the courage to do so in the first place?

Heaving a heavy sigh, I stepped out of my room and started taking small, slow steps towards Nii- sama's room. My heart felt heavy and my hands were clenched tightly into a fist. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of Nii- sama's room. The time for the truth to be unveiled had finally arrived. However, after this, I had no clue of what might happen.

Slowly opening the tategu, I peeped inside. There did not seem to be any signs human presence. (or in this case should I say signs of _SOUL_ presence?) Taking a step into the room, I then walked around, in search of Nii- Sama. However, my efforts were futile.

All I found was a note left on the table.

"Out on a mission, will be back later in the afternoon" it said.

I had a pretty good idea that it was meant for me.

What I did not understand was why I had this feeling…this feeling of anxiety. Do I really want to let him know my feelings?

While returning to my room, I happened to run into Renji.

"Yo Renji!" I called out to him.

"Err…hi Rukia. How is it going?" He replied uncertainly.

"Kind of well I guess. Any missions lately? There doesn't seem to be any trouble in soul society for the time being…"

"Yea…Guess so. Hey, I need to go see someone. I'll…catch you later. Bye…"

With that, he abandoned me at that corridor. Was it just me, or was he acting differently from usual?

I slid the tategu close and started pacing around in my room in circles, biting my thumb. Why was I that nervous, I would never know. Just then, I lost my footing and I started falling backwards.

"Shit…" I mouthed that one word.

Before I could get a hold of myself, I felt like I was in someone's arms. Turning around, I got a huge shock.

"NII- SAMA!" I shrieked and immediately stood up straight. "Why…why are you here? I…I thought you had… a mission…"

For the first time (that I know of), Nii- sama smirked.

"I lied…to give you a surprise. I want to know your answer. Oh, you have no idea how much I've been waiting for this day to finally arrive. You should know by now…just give in. Your time's up…"

Nii- sama started walking towards me, taking slow steps while I started walking backwards, in sync with his.

Oh no…not again…The last time this happened…

I swallowed.

I knew what was coming next…

-END-

_**Wahaha! Next chap thr is a SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET surprise. I am gonna b eeeeevil! AHAHAHA! I'm hIgH~! Don't forget to do the usual reviewing and...yea.**_

_**Btw, I'm sry if I happen to update late...especially since I'm going overseas on the 5th June to 19th. I dont think there will be any internet connection but I will TRY my best 2 work on my following chapters. It all depends if my parents allow me to bring my laptop. I am crossing my fingers and hoping that they will. Anyways, gotta go! Chao! xD**_


	9. Found Out!

_**(This chapter is through Rukia's eyes)**_

I slid the tategu close and started pacing around in my room in circles, biting my thumb. Why was I that nervous, I would never know. Just then, I lost my footing and I started falling backwards.

"Shit…" I mouthed that one word.

Before I could get a hold of myself, I felt like I was in someone's arms. Turning around, I got a huge shock.

"NII- SAMA!" I shrieked and immediately stood up straight. "Why…why are you here? I…I thought you had… a mission…"

For the first time (that I know of), Nii- sama smirked.

"I lied…to give you a surprise. I want to know you answer. You should know by now…just give in. Your time's up…"

Nii- sama started walking towards me, taking slow steps while I started walking backwards, in sync with Byakuya's.

Oh no…not again…The last time this happened…

I swallowed.

I knew what was coming next…

-Continued-

My heel bumped against a wall. I had reached a dead end. Nii- sama continued to edge closer and closer. My heart felt like it was going to burst any moment and I could feel blood rushing to my face.

This was a déjà– vu. The same thing had happened yesterday…

Taking in a deep breath, I summoned up all my courage.

"Nii- sama…I think…I…"

Before I could go on any further, my words were cut off by an intense kiss.

When Nii- sama finally pulled away after some time, a smile emerged on his face.

"You finally said it…" Nii- sama whispered ever so softly that I could barely make out what he was saying.

With that, our lips were locked once again. Before I knew it, we were both deep kissing (a Japanese term a French kiss). Neither Nii- sama not I had any intention of pulling away and ending this prolonged kiss.

I then felt a hand going up my back.

Reality hit me like lighting. Uh oh! After reading all those mangas back in the real world…I pretty good idea of what might happen next.

Before Nii- sama could go any further, I gently pushed him away.

"Nii- sama…not now…I…I'm not ready for all this just yet. Please…give me some time to get used to it first…" I forced myself to say.

Nii- sama smiled once again.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

He nodded.

"Nii- sama…" I was unsure of whether I should ask such a question, but I went on anyways. "You…you won't leave me will you? Will you…always be by my side?"

"Rukia…" He then pulled me close to him and put his arms around me. "Are you doubting the feelings I hold for you? Of course…I'll never let you go…Not to anyone…And I'll always stand by you."

Pecking my lips, he then walked towards the door.

"If I could suppress myself during this whole time…I guess I can hold back for a little longer…"

After he left, my mind somehow felt at peace. Was it because of the fact that he finally got his answer or that he said he would hold back for me…that I would never know. What I do know, is that I trust him more than anyone else.

-Few hours later-

Dinner time.

Glancing around the room, everyone seemed happy and were talking among themselves merrily. Nii- sama, as usual, was eating alone…expressionless.

Sometimes, I just wonder how he can handle that loneliness.

I felt like taking it upon myself to go forward and talk to him…to relieve him from his day's work. However, I resisted that temptation…in fear of my body losing control and my heart going haywire. That always happened whenever I was with him.

In the end, I just sat where I was…talking to Renji, who never failed to be positive and in high spirits at all times.

-Some time later-

At the corner of my eye, I noticed Nii-sama getting up. He had finished eating, I realized. He walked out, and if I am not mistaken, towards his room. I excused myself after I had finished eating and followed him. I had absolutely no idea why I was following him in this manner…but I felt like a stalker.

As the door was wide open, I entered Nii-sama's room. It was dark, no light was lit. However, I could not see anyone… not even Nii-sama himself. I was puzzled. Didn't I just see him walking out? Where could he have gone? Before I could call out for Nii-sama, the tategu slid close. Startled, I turned to look behind.

I saw a dark figure standing there…by the door. It started to move towards me…slowly. It was too dark to make out who that was, right in front of me.

Shit! My sword was back in my room! What do I do now? What if this person or thing I was facing is an enemy?

Fear gripped my heart.

Next thing I know, that figure disappeared and I felt someone's warm lips upon my own. It was Nii- sama.

I had panicked for no reason. I was stupid…

My shoulders started to relax and so was my tense body.

"You got scared, didn't you?" I could hear Nii- sama's voice.

"No, I did not. I was just… confused…" I protested and looked away.

I had guessed that he was smiling at that moment. Nii- sama then kissed me gently, on the tip of my nose.

"Don't worry…Like I said before, I will always protect you…and why did you follow me? Do you love me so much that you just can't stand being away from me?" He asked teasingly.

"I know that and… that's not it! I just wanted to say good night…" My voice trailed away.

That was an obvious lie. Anyone could see through it. What was I thinking, making up such a lame excuse?

Blood was rushing towards my face and I bet I was so red in the face that I was glowing.

Nii- sama kissed me again, on the mouth this time.

"Hmm…thanks for caring about me…" He said.

We then kissed again. This time, it was more intense and passionate. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, and 'exploring' it. I put my hands around his neck, while I felt his hands wrapping around my waist.

I closed my eyes, taking in every single moment. Oh, how I wish this kiss could last.

However, my wish was about to be cancelled…

Just then, I heard the tategu slide open.

The one who was standing there, shocked…was none other than…Hitsugaya Taicho.

-END-

_**I am feeling rather evil. MUAHAHAHA! Toshiro got dragged into this mess. And yes, Byakuya and Rukia were french kissing. **_

_**I am gonna be honest here. Next chap isn't gonna be that exciting but just shows what happened on that day and why he wanted to see Byakuya. So...yea. **_

_**Review! Review! Review! Thanks! Cya! xD**_


	10. Explanation

_**(This chapter is through Toshiro's eyes)**_

"Taicho…" My fukotaicho called out to me.

Drunk…AGAIN.

"Matsumuto! How many times do I have to tell you to finish up your paperwork. How is it possible that you have time to drink sake but no time to finish your paperwork on time? You just had your dinner! I seriously give up hope on you…" I raised my voice.

"Taicho, don't say things like that so seriously! Lighten up…Here, have a drink!" She offered the jar of sake she held in her hand.

I pushed it away, knowing that I was too young to drink. This woman in front of me… she is one person who will never get her job done properly. All this time, I have been putting up with her laziness…I don't know for how long more I can hold my irritancy in.

"Taicho… yesterday's sake- drinking party was a blast! Can you help me thank everyone who came… despite their busy schedules?" She moved her face so close to mine that I could smell the sake in her breath.

Anything to get away from this woman. Especially when she is drunk, I have heard from others that she does weird things. I had better not stick around to find out.

-Some time later-

I have finished thanking every captain and vice- captain who had attended Matsumuto's party…All except Kuchiki Taicho.

Why was I doing her dirty work? Oh right, it is best to avoid her when she is in a drunken stupor. I reminded myself to tell her off sternly tomorrow morning, when she regained her full consciousness.

Walking towards Kuchiki Taicho's room, I wondered why he had even attended her party in the first place. I mean, not that I can be of but he looks very…err…what word can I use to describe him? Strict? Decent? To put it in simpler terms, he does not seem like the type of person who drinks.

Sighing heavily, I slid open the tategu. What I saw inside… was something that I knew was too mature for me.

Right in front of me… was Kuchiki Taicho and his sister in each other's arms, their lips locked. At the sound of the tategu sliding open, both heads turned to look at me. I just stood there. Shocked. My eyes wide open, my jaws dropping. I bet I looked like I just saw a ghost.

Getting a hold of myself, I bowed my head and apologized. Closing the tategu behind me, I tried to walk away from the Kuchiki mansion as fast as I could.

"Shit! I interrupted something going on between them! Now what? Are they going to come after me?" Questions raced through my mind like wild horses. I felt embarrassed for the mistake I had just done. I should have knocked. I really should have knocked.

Suddenly, Kuchiki Taicho appeared in front of me. His face was expressionless.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, if you would please follow me somewhere where we can talk more privately."

I nodded.

As soon we were some distance away from the mansion, Kuchiki Taicho started to explain himself. However, I cut him off after his fist few words.

"You two are having a serious relationship aren't you? I may look like this…like a child who can't understand grown- up stuff…but I understand this in the least. What I don't understand is that isn't Kuchiki Rukia your sister? Isn't she your deceased wife's younger sister?" I questioned.

Kuchiki Taicho's eyes opened wide for a second upon hearing my questions. A small smile then appeared on his face.

HE SMILED? AM I DREAMING? I really think he has a hidden side that all of us do not know…

"Yes, she is my sister. However, she is not related to me by blood. Also, before Hisana closed her eyes, she asked me for a favour. That favour… was to protect and keep her sister happy. Rukia is happy now, I have made sure of that. I know Hisana more than anyone else. She wouldn't mind me…loving her only sibling. Also, Rukia is the one woman whom I love dearly now bu…Hisana will always be with me," He answered.

I looked up. I realized that his smile had vanished. He really meant what he said…His feelings…they are true. This time, it was my turn to smile.

"Oh yes, Hitsugaya Taicho, what business do you have with me? Why did you come to see me?"

"About that…" I went on. "My fukotaicho wanted me to thank the guests who were present at her party yesterday night on her behalf. That's about it."

My job was done and I started to walk away from Kuchiki Taicho.

"Can I ask you for a favour Hitsugaya Taicho?" Puzzled, I turned around to face him.

"Do keep Rukia's and my relationship a secret, just between the four of us. When the time comes, the truth will reveal itself."

"Four?"

"Renji knows as well…"

I nodded thoughtfully.

I could never grasp the concept of romance… Well...when the time comes someday, I will. Just someday.

We both then went two different ways.

-END-

**_So very sorry for late posting...I am about 2 end it soon... Cos I dun have much time on my hands. *sighs* I shall post the next few chaps asap... xD_**

**_Don't forget to review! ;)_**


	11. Misunderstanding

_**(This part is through Rukia's eyes)**_

We kissed again. This time, it was more intense and passionate. His tongue entered my mouth, and 'explored' it. I put my hands around his neck. At the same time, his hands wrapped around my waist.

I closed my eyes, taking in every single moment. Oh, how I wish this kiss could last.

However, my wish was about to be cancelled…

Just then, I heard the tategu slide open. I turned to look at the person at the doorstep.

The one who was standing there, shocked…was none other than…Hitsugaya Taicho.

-Continued-

Hitsugaya Taicho seemed rather shocked. For a moment, he stood rooted to the ground. Seconds later, he bowed his head and apologized. The tategu then slid close behind him.

Shit! Hitsugaya Taicho just had to walk in now! Man, wasn't it an excellent timing? What now?

Before I could utter a word, Nii- sama flash stepped and disappeared from my sight. I should have expected that coming.

I used shunpo and headed towards his direction. Just when I reached the two captains, both suddenly vanished. They had flash- stepped to a different place.

God, why was this happening to me? Why me? Once again, I flash- stepped and ended up eavesdropping on their conversation from behind a tree.

"You two are having a serious relationship aren't you? I may look like this…like a child who can't understand grown- up stuff…but I understand this in the least. What I don't understand is that isn't Kuchiki Rukia your sister? Isn't she your deceased wife's younger sister?" I heard Hitsugaya Taicho ask.

"Yes, she is my sister. However, she is not related to me by blood. Also, before Hisana closed her eyes, she asked me for a favour. That favour… was to protect and keep her sister happy. Rukia is happy now, I have made sure of that. I know Hisana more than anyone else. She wouldn't mind me…loving her only sibling. Also, Rukia is the one woman whom I love dearly now but…Hisana will always be with me," Nii-sama answered cooly.

Hisana…

That name rang in my mind.

Nii-sama's deceased wife…

Tears welled up in my eyes and memories of my sister flowed back into me. Her smiling face…her soft and understanding voice…

Before I could hear anymore, I returned to my room using flash step. Tears started flowing down my cheeks endlessly.

Hisana…

What am I doing? I am betraying my own sister…I am taking away her husband. How could I? I…I…

_**(This part is through Byakuya's eyes)**_

"Can I ask you for a favour Hitsugaya Taicho?" Puzzled, I turned around to face him.

"Do keep Rukia's and my relationship a secret, just between the four of us. When the time comes, the truth will reveal itself."

"Four?"

"Renji knows as well…"

I nodded thoughtfully.

-Continued-

As we both parted and went our own ways, I walked back into my room, expecting Rukia to be waiting for me there. However, when I reached my doorstep, I did not see anyone. I called out her name. Silence. The next best place she would run off to… her own room.

I walked towards her room, recalling what Hitsugaya Taicho had just asked.

Hisana…my wife…who is also Rukia's sister. Her last words…those words I would never dare to forget.

"I want my sister… to be happy…" That exact same scene, before she closed her eyes for the last time, her hands held between my two very own…and her last smile… replayed in my mind. "Please…protect…her…"

Sooner than expected, I was standing right in front of her room's door. From where I stood, I could hear someone weeping inside. I slid the tategu open, only to find Rukia huddled up in one corner. Tears were streaming down her face, and I could not help but admire the fact that she was pretty even as she was crying.

Sighing, I walked towards her, in hope of consoling her.

_**(This part is through Rukia's eyes)**_

I heard the tategu sliding open. There was no need for me to look up as I expected Nii-sama to come sooner or later, after finding me missing from his room. He sighed, and I heard footsteps coming towards me.

Nii-sama…

-Continued-

I felt a hand on my head.

"What happened, Rukia? Care to share?" I heard him ask, his voice full of concern.

How do I answer him? How was I to make him understand what I was feeling right now?

"Nii-sama…I heard…I heard everything…" I was crying so hard that explaining clearly to him was almost impossible.

"We can't be together… I mean, how could we when we are brother and sister? Yes, we may not be related by blood and so on but… we are still siblings… Also…I could never betray Hisana… She was your wife…I don't want to come in between your love… I don't want to…betray the only sister…I ever had…" My face was still buried in my hands.

I could not bear to look up and face Nii-sama. I know that I would cry even harder…

"Rukia…look at me."

"I…can't…" I said, shaking my head. I chose to remain stubborn…

"Please…" I heard him say. From his voice, I realized that he was hurt…sad…

I forced myself to look up. Slowly raising my head… I strained myself to look directly into his eyes. A small smile appeared on his usually expressionless face.

"It is true…we are brother and sister…However, I love you too much to let you go. You should understand that by now…" He then used the same hand which laid on my head and touched my cheek affectionately. "And yes, Hisana was my wife… before she passed on… her last wish was for me to keep you joyful. She said that herself. I, too, want to keep your smile from fading… and I've noticed that whenever I'm with you, you are in fact blissful…"

I threw myself into Nii-sama's arms and cried my heart out.

"Nii-sama…I don't want to betray her! But I don't want to leave you either! What do I do? I don't know…what do to anymore…I'm confused…" I whimpered, talking in between breaths.

"I understand…and so will Hisana…"

I closed my eyes, tears still flowing down and listened to the leaves rustling outside. I then felt a hand push me away gently while another tipped my chin upwards. Before I could grasp what was happening, I was looking right into Nii-sama's eyes. His lips then descended deliciously onto mine.

I love Nii-sama…I really do… However, I respect my sister even more…

Pushing Nii-sama away, I got onto my feet and started walking away.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore! I'm sorry!" As I reached the door, Nii-sama reached out and caught my hand, pulling me towards him.

"I already said it before. I don't want to make myself clear again. I love you. I'll never let you go…Not to anyone…" He said sternly, my face buried in his chest.

"Nii-sama…I…can't…breathe…" I was being held tight against his body, I knew I would not be able to break free from his grip.

"Please…understand me…" I heard him say.

"Nii-sama…"

For the rest of the night, Nii-sama remained in my room. When I opened my eyes in the morning, I realized that Nii-sama was sleeping while he was sitting down, leaning against the wall… and I was lying down on Nii-sama's lap, his right hand lying on my head. How we got into that position, I could not remember. However, being with Nii-sama…his warm touch… his kind eyes… That never once failed to brighten up my day.

Never.

-END-

_***sighs* Im planning to finish the story in one last chapter. I'm so sorry...but I didnt feel like writing M rated scenes cos tis couple is just too cute and innocent. Its like innocent love... 3 Anyways...one last chappie to go...**_

_**Pls do review...will be very much appreciated! xD**_


	12. An announcement & a promise FINAL

_**(This part is through Rukia's eyes)**_

For the rest of the night, Nii-sama remained in my room. When I opened my eyes in the morning, I realized that Nii-sama was sitting down, fast asleep, his back leaning against the wall… and I was lying down on Nii-sama's lap, his right hand lying on my head.

-Continued-

What happened on the previous day replayed in my mind.

"Yes, she is my sister. However, she is not related to me by blood. Also, before Hisana closed her eyes, she asked me for a favour. That favour… was to protect and keep her sister happy. Rukia is happy now, I have made sure of that. I know Hisana more than anyone else. She wouldn't mind me…loving her only sibling. Also, Rukia is the one woman whom I love dearly now but…Hisana will always be with me," He had answered Hitsugaya Taicho.

I still do not believe I can get away with it… Even if I do, the guilt will not fail to haunt me… The _guilt_… The _pain_… The _shame_ …

I needed some time on my own. Slowly getting up from my current position, I quietly brushed my hair and tip-toed out of my room, making sure that I did not wake Nii- sama up.

I walked away from my room… away from the Kuchiki mansion… away from Sereitei… and towards Rukongai, where my sister slept. Peacefully.

I placed the bouquet of flowers which I had bought on my way there. I tried to hold back the tears which started forming in my eyes, as I knew that Hisana would feel hurt at the sight of me shedding tears. However, my efforts were in vain as tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Hisana… what do I do?" I asked the invisible presence in front of me.

_**(This part is through Byakuya's eyes)**_

I woke up, finding myself alone in Rukia's room.

"Rukia?" I called out.

Silence.

Where could she have gone? I had to…I must ensure Rukia's safety…at all times. Without a moment to lose, I flash stepped around Sereitei, the places which she usually hangs around. As time went by… and my efforts unsuccessful… I once again used shunpo. This time, however, to find Renji, my fukotaicho. After all, he _was_ Rukia's most trustworthy childhood friend so I anticipated him at least to know where Rukia would have gone.

As I spotted Renji leaning against a tree and looking up at the sky, I walked up to him and asked him if he knew where Rukia had gone. My answer, nonetheless, was not what I sought.

"I'm sorry Taicho but I have not seen Rukia since…err…for some time. What happened? Did anything go wrong between…you know…the two of you?"

"It's nothing like that. Thanks for your help though…" I lied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We can't be together… I mean, how could we when we are brother and sister? Yes, we may not be related by blood and so on but… we are still siblings… Also…I could never betray Hisana… She was your wife…I don't want to come in between the love you held for each other… I don't want to…betray the only sister…I ever had…" Rukia cried, her face buried in her hands.

"It is true…we are brother and sister…However, I love you too much to let you go. You should understand that by now…" He then used the same hand which laid on my head and touched my cheek affectionately. "And yes, Hisana was my wife… before she passed on… her last wish was for me to keep you joyful. She said that herself. I, too, want to keep your smile from fading… and I've noticed that whenever I'm with you, you are in fact blissful…" I wanted her to understand fully… that I only wanted the best for her.

"Nii-sama…I don't want to betray her! But I don't want to leave you either! What do I do? I don't know…what do to anymore…I'm confused…"

I tried to kiss her, thinking that it will help in the least. However, she pushed me away and started walking towards the door.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore! I'm sorry!"

Upon hearing that, I felt hurt. I reached out and caught her hand, pulling her into my arms.

"I already said it before. I don't want to make myself clear again. I love you. I'll never let you go…Not to anyone…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Can it be… that she went to…

Without more ado, I flash stepped towards the last place on my mind that I considered she would have gone to, eager to find her there.

Hisana…

-Some time later-

There she was… placing flowers on her tomb… sobbing… and asking the same old question she had asked me countless times before.

"What do I do?"

She needs to be enlightened…

At that thought, I smiled. A small one.

_**(This part is through Rukia's eyes)**_

I wanted an answer…No, wait! To be more precise, I _needed_ an answer.

More tears.

I fell onto my knees and closed my eyes, wishing to see my sister's smiling face once again.

I felt someone's arms around my waist, and I could feel someone breathing out air on my ear.

"Your answer… was already given to you…" I heard a very familiar voice.

Nii-sama!

My eyes flew open and I turned my head to look behind. As soon as my head turned, I felt Nii-sama's lips upon my own.

"Nii-sama! You've got to be kidding me! Here? Now?" I shrieked, pulling away.

Standing up, he grabbed my hand and raised it up.

"Hisana! I love her! I love her more than anything!" He declared. "I love you too… However, your wish… your last wish… I am also fulfilling it…"

"Nii-sama…" My voice trailed away.

"You have now obtained your answer. I believe that we can leave now…" My hand still held firmly in his, I was dragged away… back to Sereitei… back to my room… where we kissed and tasted each other's lips hungrily…

Time flies so fast…However, no matter how long it will be… Nii- sama will always be by my side…The depth of his love… I have seen it to I believe in this… I believe… _in Nii-sama_…

My question was finally answered… and with that, I am now at ease...

Someday... there will come a time when everyone will find out the truth...about our true love... for one should not keep it hidden or consequence have to be faced...

-END-

_**Last chap! Yes, this is it! Anyways...I'm so so sorry for keeping it so short all this time...12 chapters...Time flies by so fast... *teary eyes* I'm gonna miss writing this fanfic but with every new beginning there will be an end...Sadly. So... GOODBYE MY FRENS... 4EVA! [Im being dramatic! Teehee!]**_

_**Review...if I really do have the time I shall try to make a better one with a different couple... TRY is a big word. I shall paste a random romance poem I have written... as a last parting gift. [Girl's and Guy's P.O.V. respectively] xD**_

**GIRL [P.O.V.]**

**_Ever since I first set my eyes upon you,_**

**_Till today,_**

**_I had thought of you as a friend,_**

**_One who could be trusted,_**

**_One whom I'd always stood by without fail._**

**_But now, as years went by,_**

**_We had to go our own ways._**

**_But…what's this strong feeling?_**

**_I want to see you once again,_**

**_I want to be with you always,_**

**_And never let you out of my side._**

**_I never thought my feelings for you,_**

**_Would turn out this way._**

**_I desire your presence,_**

**_And I can't just walk away from it._**

**_But there is are questions in my mind,_**

**_Which need to be answered…_**

**_Could we ever be more than just friends?_**

**_And do you return my feelings?_**

******GUY [P.O.V.]**_  
_

**_I had always waited for this day to come,_**

**_Reading with my very own two eyes,_**

**_What I had always wanted to say to you._**

**_My love for you is unbreakable,_**

**_It cannot be expressed through pen and paper._**

**_Though they say the sky's the limit,_**

**_My love for you exceeds it._**

**_Oh, how I wish to hold your hands in mine,_**

**_Our fingers intertwined,_**

**_As we gaze into each other's eyes,_**

**_Wishing that time would never pass._**

**_I want to hold you through the night,_**

**_Smell your herb-scented hair,_**

**_And never let you go._**

**_I want to hold your face between my hands,_**

**_And feel your breath on my face._**

**_I want to kiss your oh so perfect lips,_**

**_Feel your soft lips,_**

**_So full, so very full of life,_**

**_Upon my own._**


End file.
